


A SERIES OF UNEXPECTED EVENTS (and of course blossoming teen romance)

by FighterGirl16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FighterGirl16/pseuds/FighterGirl16
Summary: Have you ever imagined Miraculous Ladybug without the miraculouses? Well if not here's your story:Adrien is a new kid in school. Everyone knows what that feels like. Bad and lonely. But what if he had an alter ego? One who is mighty and doesn't fear anything? And of course free.Marinett heard they were going to get a new student in their senior year. But what she didn't expected was to have a teen sexgod sit in front of her. And what's more, a lunatic masked idiot is constantly bugging her with an endless sea of horrible cat puns.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My good frien Zsóf who encouraged me to write this trash down. Love yaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+good+frien+Zs%C3%B3f+who+encouraged+me+to+write+this+trash+down.+Love+yaaaa).



**Prolouge**

I was out of breath, I couldn't possibly reach the building in time. That's it. I'm dead. So much for ' _you're the only one who can do this'_ shit. I turned around the corner and ran out into the open, the bakery now only 100m's away. And that's when I heard the shot. That's right _I heard_ , didn't feel. Something heavy fell down behind me with a low thud. I badly wanted to turn around and see what, but Nino's harsh words still rang in my ears. _'Whatever happens, whatever you hear or see do not ever stop running! You hear me? Run!'_ So I ran. I reached the door and rushed in as fast as I could. I practically flew up the stairs and climbed the ladder to the roof. Once I was up I crawled to the edge and took in the suroundings. I could either jump to the next roof or climb down on the back wall. The first option sounded faster so I took a few steps back and ran towards the edge as fast as I could. What coul possibly go wrong? The guys in Assasins's Creed always do these stuff, right? 3,2,1 aaaand  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!  
-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
-Who the fuck are _YOU?_  
-Who the fuck are _youuu?_  
-I asked you first!  
-I asked you second.  
Boom. I was shot. Like literally, not like in the conversation.  
-I can't belive it! You screwed the game! I was the cap of the winnig team, you idiot! Now I'm dead!  
-I saved your life. Your welcome.  
-I didn't need saving,  _duh._  
-Yes you did. You were going to jump down and die, I did a favor by saving you.  
-I was perfectly fine up until now, _dumbass_.  
AAAAH can't believe it. This masked idiot just ruined the best paintball war ever. Who is he anyways? I mean it's not everyday you see a guy in speedo with black mask, cat ears and tail.  
-Who are you?-I asked out loud.-Nice abs you got by the way.  
-Why thank you. I'm the mighty and infamous Chat Noir himself!  
Ahhhh. It makes sense now.  
-You mean the porn star Chat Noir?  
-Noooooo, the superhero Chat Noir! Why does everyone keep thinking I'm a porn star?  
-Well, I dunno, maybe cuz you're wearing nothing but speedos?  
And this is exactly how my complicated relationship began with the mighty and infamous Chat Noir.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, hey guys! Thanks for reading my trash up there! Let me know if you'd like to read on or you have some ideas!  
> Until next time,  
> FighterGirl16 <3


End file.
